Is this love?
by stunnaz4lyfe
Summary: bella moved to alaska to go to school which leaves edward and jacob behind what would happen when they start to fall for each other. MPREG
1. Chapter1

"**.." – Talking**

'**..'-taught**

**Jpov**

It was 8:56 in the mourning when Jacob's dad was calling him from downstairs.

"Jacob" yelled Billy

Jacob grunted and rolled onto his back "what dad"

"Bella is here to see you get down here right now"

It has been Two months since the big fight with Victoria and her young vampires. My shoulder is feeling much better but im still mad at Bella for not choosing me and choosing the leech instead. I got of my bed and went downstairs to see Bella sitting in the living room I sat down in a chair across from here and waited.

"Hello Jacob"

"Hi"

"Ummmmmmmm I have something to tell you"

"Ok"

"I'm leaving for Alaska tonight because I got enrolled in the college early"

Even though I was mad at Bella I still love her we have been friends for so long and I don't want to ruin that for some leech. I stood up and gave her a huge.

"Wow that is great did you tell Edward"

She frowned"yeah we broke up"

"Oh…that's really sad. I'm sorry"

"Its ok its not your fault but we decided to call it quits and just move on but I will always love him im not the type of girl to have a long distance relationship"

"Ok well I wish you all the best"

"thank I have to be going or ill miss my flight'

"Yeah bye" I hugged her again.

"Bye Jacob"

"Call me when you reach Ok"

"Promise" She said and left.

I closed the door behind her and went into the kitchen to see my dad making eggs and pancakes.

"I'm guessing you heard dad'

"Yup I did. She's a really great girl You know that right"

"yes….yes I do".

**Epov**

It has been a month since bella have been gone and i miss her so much even though we broke up i still love he.

"edward we all are goin hunting do u care to join us sweetie" said esme

"No im ok ill just stay here ok"

"alright" esme kissed me on the cheek and left.

when i knew they were gone i went up to my room play my piano. I started to play the song that i played to bella the first time she came over for dinner. i was so into playing that i didnt pick up a scent that a wolf was here until i heard the doorbell rang i ran downstairs to the door and saw Jacob. he grew a little taller than the last saw him. i looked him from head to toe and i saw alot of things that i liked i smiled and looked into his eyes.

"ummmmmmm if your finish undressing me with your eyes can you invite me in"

"yeah sorry" I moved and let him in "sorry"

"Wheres evryone else"

"they went out for a hunt i see you have something for me"

I stared down at the box and he handed it to me.

"oh yeah give this to ya dad it's mportant"

"Ok thanks"

He looked at me and headed for the door when i called his name.

"Jacob!" He turned around.

"What"

"would you like to hang out i know that were not best of friends but i would like to get to know you" I said

He looked at me" well im 18, native american, favorite color black, Hate vampires, love bikes and thats all you need to know about me.

He turned to leave agin but i grabbed his wrist." wait jacob please im really sorry for all i have done to you but can we aleast try to get along"

He looked at me "Fine what do you want to do its already 7"

I smiled" how about we catch a movie i heard that inception just came out"

"fine"

" Great we'll take my car" I grabbed my keys and we were on our way.

The whole drive to the movies were just small talk which means i asked all the questions and he gave short answers. We saw the movie and I taught it was Great but from reading jacobs mind i can tell he hated it because he was so focused on getting out of here. When we got back in the car we drove in silence when i heard his stomach growl.

'_Man i forgot to eat i'm so hungry'_

I looked at him and said "hey would you like to go to a restaurant and eat something"

"oh yeah Your the leech that can read minds" He smiled

"wow was that a smile i just got i didnt know that werewolves can smile"

"Dont push your luck and correction were shapeshifters and just because i smiled doesnt mean that i like you it would take more than a smile for me to like you" he said

"So Your saying i have a chance to make you like me'' I said while pulling into a pizza parlor.

We got our tables and ordered a cheese pie with coke for each of us.

he started to chow down on his slices while i watched him. im actually starting to like him. He looked up"what are you staring at"

I ignored his question" Why dont you like me"

"theres so many that it would be easier to give you the reasons why i like you"

"So you do like me"

"no i do not"

"then why are you Blushing"

"Edward why dont you shove it"

"I would love to shove somewhere else" I smiled evily.

Before he can say anything the waiter came with our check and we got ready to go home we decided that since its so late ill drop him home and hell get his car tommorow. We pulled up to his house and sat in the car for awhile.

"i'lll have to admit i enjoyed myself tonight" He said

"My pleasure maybe we can go on a real date next time"

he turned to me" tonight was not a date so dont get any ideas plus i will never date my best friends ex."

" Fair enough but i really like you and maybe one day u will like me"

"i doubted it"

"why"

"because my pack will not approve"

"who needs there approval"

he looked at me" You know edward before bella came back to forks i had always liked you i wanted to be your one and only love and i think i even started falling in love with you but when you started dating bella i swore from that day i will hate you for the rest of my life i wanted to be bella i wanted it to be 'edward and jacob' not'edward and bell' but i knew that would never happen so i llet it go and continued on with my life when i saw how much you cared for bella and you would kill anyone who trried to hurt her i gave up i tried to forget you but i couldnt many nights i would stay up and cry thinking to myself what i couldve done better but it never seemed to work and thats why i have been sure a bitch to you."

Edward looked at jacob shocked at what he had just said but jacob got out of the car and headed for his house. edward jumped out after him and ran behind him.

"Jacob wait''

''what edward i knew you didnt care i dont even know why i told you that'' jacob took out his keys about to open the door. Until i turned him around and his lips met with mines he was shocked at first but sank into the kiss. i took my tounge to his lips and asked for entrance he opened up and we kissed passionately until the need for air pulled us apart. He look into my eyes and smiled.

"edward i wanted that for so long you dont even know''

"goodnight jacob'' i pecked him on the lips then left.

**ok first chapter done plz read and review plz give me some ideas and who should be pregnaunt. Thank You i have so mush more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jacob's pov**

After the kiss with edward i went upstairs to take a shower still shocked at what had happen. i didnt plan on that to happen and i think im falling for the vampire again. After taking a shower Billy wheeled into my room.

"Hello Jacob it's almost midnight what took you so long and why didnt you call me"

"im sorry dad i caught a movie with edward then went for a bite to eat"

"well fine dont get to close to that cullen kid we still can't completely trust them yet''

''ok dad goodnight'' i smiled. he left my room with me still on my bed. '_maybe dad is right i shouldnt get to close to edward he broke my heart before what is the difference now. and plus he still loves bella hes probaly using me as his replacement and i dont want that.'_ i sighed_' tommorow i will confront him and tell him i cant be with him because i am not no ones sex toy'_

I woke up to hearing a whole bunch of noise in my house and im guessing it's paul, seth, and quil. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs and of course i was right.

"hey guys what are yall doin here"

They looked at me and paul said" we were bored so we came over oh and Alice called she said she needs to talk to you about something oh and she said meet her at the cafe at 3"

I looked at the time And it was almost 2" hey thanks alot guys now im going to be late and where is billy"

"oh he went fishing with charlie for the weekend he said he'll be back in two days which is monday" said seth

I rolled my eyes went upstairs to get dressed and in 30 minutes i was on my way to the cafe.

_'Why does alice need to see me i hope it has nothing to do with bella'_

If i had to pick one vampire that i am the closest with i would have to say alice we have been hanging out a couple of times and she is a very happy cheerful girl. Well atleast for a dead person. I pulled into the cafe's parking lot and went inside. I looked around for alice and instead i found edward with his annoying smile staring at me. I walked over to his table and sat.

''Hello jacob your late"

"why do i have a feeling that it's not alice who called but instead a very horny vampire"

He smiled showing his teeth'' You know me so well"

''What do you want edward''

''You"

I stared at him'' you know that kiss last night was a big mistake''

''That's not what your mind is saying''

''stop reading my mind and focus on what's coming out of my mouth"

"Ok'' He leaned forward" Jacob i want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you dont want to go out with me"

"Im not going to lie i really do want you but im not goin to date bell..."

" forget about bella for a while and focus on me for a sec i want you and you know you want me so lets give us a try ok if i mess up one time you dont have to ever talk to me agian but please give us a chance"

I stared into his eyes for awhile'' Fine edward ill give this a try''

''great beacuse your coming to my family dinner tonight''

'''wait what i didnt bing any clothes''

''you dont have to im taking you shopping''

Before i can protest edward payed for his coffee grabbed my hand and led me outside.

"where is my car" I asked

"I had one of my friends tow it back to your house"

"wait so you had this all planned out how did you know i was goin to say yes what if i said no and wanted to go back home''

''Well first i have a sister name alice who can see into the future and she saw you having dinner with us. okk lets go get you some clothes because esme camt wait for you to try her food"

"fine lets go" so we got into his car and we were on our way. we went into so many stores and he brought me atleast six suits until we came to a black suits with a white press top to wear on the inside. edward brought himself a black pants suit with a blue press top. we got dress in the dressing rooms and by 7 we were on our way to his house. the closer we got i got more nervous asking myself what if they didnt like me. i could tell edward read my mind because he told me

''Jacob dont worry they all like you even rose and she doesnt like anyone so dont worry you'll be ok"

"ok" he grabbed my hand and we drove in silence to his house.

**Esme's pov**

"Ok is everyone ready they are almost here" i said setting the table.

"yes mom'' said alice runnig towards me ''i cant wait till jacob comes he realy is a nice guy"

"we know" said carlise

"jasper, emmett, and rose please come"

"yes mom" They all said

"ok i want everyone to be on their best behavor this is the first time edward has been out since bella left and i dont want anyone to ruin that for him and also i want everyone to eat tonight beacuse i dont want him to feel akward ok"

"yes mommy i promise" whined emmett

The doorbell rang and i went for it i saw edward and jacob" hello jacob how are you" I hugged him

"im ok" he said

" Jacob how is your father" asked carlise

"he's doing well"

every one sat down to the table and stated to serve themselves"so jacob" said rose" How is the pack"

"ummmmmm well everyone is doing great sam and emily are waiting the arrival of their baby and ummmmm my dad is doin much better thanks to carlise"

"well i am the best doctor around" smiled carlise and everone laughed. the rest of dinner went so well until it was time for jacob to leave.

"thank you jacob for joining us for dinner and we should do this again sometime ok"I said

"Definitely ''

''No call me esme when you say mrs. cullen it sound like i am old"

"ok esme thanks everyone bye"

"Bye" everyone said and they left

**Jacob pov**

we were parked in front of my house" Told you they would like you''

''well yeah you were right i had fun and ilove your family"

"as much as you love me'' he smiled.

"dont push it, would you like to come in"

"Is your dad home"

I laughed" No he is away for the weekend"

''then what are we waiting for" He smiled

we got out of the car and went into my house" hey edward why dont you take a seat and i'll put these my clothes away" I went up to my room to put my stuff away and i heard him come up after me.

"You know im not allwoded to have hot guys in my room" i smiled seductively

"so you think im hot" he walked closer to me until we were inches apart.

''Maybe" Ieaned forward until my lips were on his. he put his hands around my waist and i wrapped my hand around his neck. we were kissing so passionnately until he turned us around and pushed me on the bedand crawled on top of me he contunued to kiss me while taking off my shirt and his. we kissed for atleast five minutes until he started to kiss my nick nibbling on it to make a scar and continued kissing me down to my nipples and started to suck on nipple between his teeth and i moaned and grabbed the sheets between my finger he kept traveling down to my navel and i got aroused so quickly he unbuttoned my pants and pulled it around my ankle leaving me only in my boxers. he licked me through my boxers and i moan loudly which made him look up.

''Jacob are you a virgin"

I blushed "yes but i still want to do this ive wanted to do this for a while and i hope we can still do this"

"jacob are you sure"

I smiled " Im postive i want you to be my first"

"Ok ill take it slow ok"

I nodded and he took of his pants, boxers and took mine of also.

"Before i go in im going to prepare you ok"

I nodded.

"where is the lube"

"i dont want any lube i want it to natural"

"wait jacob its goin to be more painful than..."

" i know i still just want you" I gave im a peck on the lips

"ok Are you ready"

I nodded. he looked into my eyes and postion himself to my hole"ok jacobim want you to look at me ok im going to push in" i smiled. edward started to push into me i hurted really badly he saw it in my eyes and stopped until i nodded again he continued to push untin he was halfway in and i was in so much pain he started to push in and out over and over until it was pain into pleasure he kept hitting my prostate over and over agin and he slide in easer and i had a feeling it was my blood that we use as lube. i grabbed his shoulder and digged my nails into his cold body i was moanig so loud i couldnt hear myself and after that all i remebered that night was something warm in me.

**Please review and plz give me ideas to write in the next chapter thank you and should there be a part when emmett gets jasper pregnaunt. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 MONTH LATER**

**jacobs pov**

i was sitting on the floor in my bathroom with a test in my hand. A pregnancy test i didn't use it yet and right now I am scared out of my life. I got the test because for the past two weeks I have been having mourning sickness eating the weirdest things and sleeping a lot. For the past two month Edward and I have been going strong he is the best boyfriend u can dream of. His family accepted me and rose and i are the best of friends. My dad doesn't know that im seeing Edward he just thinks were friend but im in love with this vampire and I hop he knows it, and I don't want to ruin it by telling him that i am pregnant with his baby. I was so caught up thinking about how im going to tell Edward about the baby that I didn't notice rose come into the bathroom.

''Jacob your dad said i can find you in here...'' she looked down at the pregnauncy box then back up at me. ''Please tell me that this is not you peeing on this''

I laughed nervously'' then I wont tell you''

She closed the door behind her and looked at me" Jacob your 18 how can u be pregnant does Edward even know oh my gosh more importantly does your father even know''

''no and please don't tell anyone"

she sighed" Jacob you will start to show really soon you have to tell Edward beacu..."

"rose just please stop I know ... I know I have to tell him but its hard ok what if I am pregnant I have to explain that to my dad, Seth, Leah, and the pack" I felt a tear run down my eyes" Im only 18 and im a teenage mother, Rose what an I going to do".

She wiped the tear from my eyes and hugged me " Jacob first of all you don't really know if you are pregnant you didn't take the test as yet and don't worry if you are pregnant you're not alone you have me ok"

"Thanks you're the best"

"I know" we laughed "now why don't you go pee on that stick and lets see your future"

"Ok ill be right back ok"

"OK''

Rose left the bathroom and went into my room. i picked the box up and read the directions. After I was done I went to join rose on my bed.

"Rose"

"Yes Jacob"

"What if I am pregnant how will I tell Edward?"

"Right after you find out from the test then we are heading to my house to tell Edward then come back tell your father and celebrate"

We laughed" I'm serious you're going to be there wont you"

"Wont miss it for the world i promise"

We sat there for 3 minutes until it was time for me to go and check. "ill go alone" I went into my bathroom took a deep breath and looked at the test.

**Rosalie's pov**

I was sitting there for at least three minutes getting really impatient about that pregnancy test. If Jacob is not pregnant that would be great and if he is I will always be there for him I love him like my own brother and I know Edward does to.

I sighed'' Jake what does it say" No reply " Jacob Are you ok" I got up and headed towards the bathroom door when Jacob opened the door he looked down at the floor then up at me.

"I'm pregnant''

" ummmmmmmm ok Jake don't freak out put some shoes on and we will leave to go to my house now ok" he nodded his head and we where on our way to my house. Half of the drive was silent I could tell that he was scared because his legs wouldn't stop shaking.

"Jacob don't worry every thing will be alright ok I know my brother to tell you the truth I think he will be very pleased to know that he has a child ok now just relax ok" I said with a reassuring smile.

"Ok thanks rose"

I am glad that it's only Edward home today because if jasper were there he would sense that Jacob was scared about something. It took us 20 minutes to get there and we saw Edwards's car I parked the car and looked over at Jacob.

"Are you ready?"

"Ummmmmmmmmm yeah I'm ready."

We got out of the car and headed inside as soon as we stepped inside I has this weird smell in my nose it smelled familiar but I couldn't tell who it was. We headed up to Edwards room I looked at Jacob we took a deep breath and I opened the door.

"Edward Jacob has something to tell….." I said stunned at the sight I was seeing. I saw Bella kissing Edward and before I can turn to Jacob He was gone.

**I'm sorry this is so short but please review and I will write a next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosalie's pov continued…..**

Bella and Edward Separated Edward looked at me stunned his eyes apologetic. And Bella looked back and forth at us I cannot how mad I am at Edward right.

"Ummmmmmmmmm hi rose I'm back for two weeks my college is on break and I came back to visit you guys" Bella Said

I stopped staring at Edward and turned my gaze towards Bella "Oh hello Bella how are You I didn't notice you with your lips all over my brother"

"Um yeah I was so happy to see him that I had to kiss him" She said

"I taught you guys broke up"

"We did but I still love him hey wasn't that Jacob why did he run"

"Oh yes that was Jacob he came to give Edward some great news But it seems that you too were busy locking lips that Edward didn't seem to notice his boyfriend standing right there" I turned back towards Edward.

"Boyfriend" Bella repeated

I turned my head towards her again" Yes You didn't know After You Left they started to Date Ummmmmmmm Edward took Jakes Virginity and Guess what now Jacob is pregnant with Edwards baby"

"Wait what Jacob is pregnant" They both said at the same time

Bella said" ok this is to much for me I will just leave nice seeing you again" and she left Edward sat on his bed with his face in his hands. When I heard the doorbell slam I looked to Edward.

"Edward how can you be such an ass"

"Rose I didn't know I'm so sorry"

"Why the hells are you telling me sorry when it wasn't me you knocked up"

He got up" Jacob is not going to listen to me gosh I told him when he decided to give me a chance that if I messed up once he doesn't have to talk to me ever again I didn't mean to kiss her she was the one who kissed me Rose you have to help me."

" I'm Sorry Edward your on your own in this one all I am going to tell you is that Jacob loves you and right now you need to give him time at least a week to cool down I will keep in contact with him to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid ok".

"Thank you Rose so much I owe you one"

"All I want you to do is make things right with him he's a great guy so don't mess this up"

**5 days later**

I still can't believe that I fell for all of his lies he didn't even call me to apologize I hate myself for falling so hard for him over and over again. Rose is the best friend a guy could ever ask for she called me and talked me through it and told me don't worry she even told Edward that I am pregnant. I just came back from school and I got a drop from Rose we were in front of my house.

"Hey Jake did you tell your father yet" she asked

"No and not any time soon"

"Well you're going to have to tell him ok"

"Ok well thanks for the drop ok I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok Jake bye"

"Bye"

Rose pulled off and I entered my house it was dark and it reeked if smoke.

"dad are you home"

"yes Jake come here real quick"

I went into the kitchen where my dad was calling me. I see him sitting at the kitchen table "Hey dad where you smoking"

"yes I was Jacob what is this"

He pulled out the pregnancy test out of a bag. I looked at him And stammered" D….dad ummm"

"Jacob I was taking out garbage today and I saw this in your bathroom why do you have a pregnancy test."

I couldn't take the lies anymore" Dad I'm pregnant for Edward Cullen"

"I knew this was going to happen if I let you hang around him"

"Dad I am so sorry"

" Jake I don't ever want to see that boy again do you hear me"

"Dad what how can I not see him he is the father of my child" I yelled

"That spawn in you is not your child after you give birth I will give that baby away"

I hugged my stomach "Wait no I will not give up this baby if it is the last thing I do"

"Jacob I called Mr. Cullen an hour ago I told him you might be pregnant and he will come by tomorrow after school to give you a check up so for now the only person you will be able to see outside the pack is everyone else except that Edward kid"

"Dad that is so unfair" I don't even know why I am sticking up for him he hurt me and yet I still want to see his beautiful face.

"I am finish talking Jacob Goodnight" He rolled away to his room and shut the door

I yelled at the top of lungs" I HATE YOU DAD"

Tears started to run down my cheeks and I ran off to my room shut the door and cried into my pillow. Why is my life falling part why did I deserve this? I got my cell phone out and texted Rosalie.

_**Jacob Black: He found out**_

_**Rosalie Cullen: Wait who found out?**_

_**Jacob Black: My dad and he said that he doesn't ever want me to be near Edward**_

_**Rosalie Cullen: Oh my gosh Jacob I am so sorry do you want me to come over**_

_**Jacob Black: No I'm alright and he wants me give away my baby when it's born**_

_**Rosalie Cullen: Jake I am so sorry I hate how this happened**_

_**Jacob Black: Me too I'll see you Tomorrow Ok Bye**_

_**Rosalie Cullen: OK Bye**_

**Sorry if its short again sure hope you enjoy I will be writing more soon and make sure you check out my other stories I will be writing soon k thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacob's Pov Continued...**

The next mourning I was waiting for Rosalie by the border to come pick me up I saw Rosalies car coming but it wasn't her smell that I smelled It was Edward's. Right there and then i wanted to run away go home but my dad was there and plus if i changed into a wolf for some reason i think that it might hurt the Baby so i stood there and the car stopped in front of me.

Edward got out of the car"Ummmmmmm Hey Jacob I came to pick You up"

"Why are you here"

"I really needed to talk to you and i had to really pursue Rose fro me to come pick You up."

I looked at him really evil and got into the passenger seat. He looked at me and got in the car too. Ten minutes into the drive he decided to talk.

"So Jake..."

I groaned" It's jacob for you asshole"

"Ummmmmmmm ok jacob how are you"

"Why do you care, all you care about is your precious Bella and im just your Fuck toy"

"Jacob that is not true I love you it was Bella who kissed me"

"It didnt seem that you minded" I growled

He sighed"Jacob i care about bella as a friend but for you i love you more than anything in this world and this baby that we are about to have"

I was shocked" Wait how do you know about the baby"

"rose told me and jacob you don't know how sorry i am i want to be in you and this baby's life and from that day you told me that story on how you love me from the beginning i was so happy i didn't know what to do with it"

I laughed sarcastically" Well that is all nice but now my dad doesn't want us to see each other ever again and plus he wants me to give up the baby to someone so yeah Your Kind of late"

And at that moment when he gripped the steering wheel i knew he was mad not at me but at what my dad said, and before i knew it we were in front of the High school. The Cullen's graduated last year with Bella and im the only one in school now so that's why rose asks to drop me every day. I looked over at Edward" Thanks for the drop and can rose pick me up later or maybe even anyone besides you" I smiled

Before i got out of the car he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a kiss. our lips met and he stuck his tongue in my mouth i don't know what got over me but i kissed him back exploring his cold mouth and i pulled away. i looked him in the eyes" Bye Jake" and he sped away.

I looked stunned and whispered" Didn't I tell him not to call me Jake"

**Edwards POV**

I was driving away from the school after dropping Jacob off I was so furious I don't know what to do how can Billy even have the taught in his head that I will allow Jacob to give our Baby away. Every thing was snapped out of my taught when my cell phone rang I looked at caller I.D. and it was Alice.

_"Hello" I said_

_"Hi Edward where are you"_

_"I'm driving right now why do you want to know"_

_"Because i just saw the future and your headed to Billys house right now "_

_"Ok Alice don't tell anyone but i really need to talk to Billy ok and i dont want mom or dad on my ass ok"_

_She sighed" Ok fine but don't do anything stupid because if you don't something to Billy Jacob will have another reason to hate you ok"_

_"How did you find out?"_

_"we have great hearing if you didn't know mom and dad found out about the baby abd carlise is going over today so remember don't do anything stupid or i will come over there myself and kill you ok"_

_"Yes little sister"_

_"Ok Eddie Bye Bye"_

_"Bye Alice"_

We both hanged up. And soon enough I was in front of Billy's house and I got out of the car before I could knock on the door Sam opened it.

"What are you doing here you leech"

"well then from the sounds of your tone I guess you heard"

"Of course I heard how dare you get Jacob pregnant then leave him I will rip you apart" He growled

"Wow ok that was scary I think I almost shit my pants" I laughed sarcastically" Now doggy if you don't mind I would really love to talk to Billy" Before Sam could phase and attack me Billy rolled besides Sam side.

"Sam, calm down I am glad he came because I really want to talk to Him"

Sam looked back at Billy then at me"Fine this is not over" he walked away

I yelled behind him before he phased to run off" It's not over till the fat lady sings and I don't hear singing" I laughed as loud as I can. He looked at me and run off.

"Edward come in I need to talk to you"

I entered the house and sat in the chair across from him "Look Billy….."

"Call me Mr. Black"

I sighed "ok Mr. Black you have so many reasons to be mad at me but you shouldn't put it out on Jake he hasn't done anything wrong"

"I know he didn't do anything wrong besides getting pregnant at 18 I am mad because he choose you to be with"

"I know I am an ass and Jacob deserves better than me but I love Jacob and I want to be in his and the baby's life and I would love your permission"

He laid back in his chair" Gosh I can't believe I am doing this, Ok Edward I will give you one more chance I taught about it this mourning and Jacob has become so much better getting better grades from since you to started dating and I like that and it seems your family loves him too, so I will let you continue to see him, But Edward if you dare hurt my Jake again I will find you. And you guys can keep the baby."

I looked at him stunned Mr. Black are you serious thank you so much I will not mess this up again I promise Thank you"

"well I always wanted grandchildren"

"Well I am glad can't wait to tell Jake" I stood up getting ready to leave.

"Edward before you go I want to say Jacob found you and your family because after his mom died so much has been going on and I appreciate it"

"Your welcome well goodbye"

"Goodbye Edward and that's the reason why Sam was mad earlier so watch out for him ok he loves Jake dearly like a brother so if you hurt Jacob you hurt Sam ok"

"Yes I understand Thank you"

**Ok another chapter done thank you please review and plz give me ideas Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jacob's POV**

**3 months later**

The last three months went by so fast I taught it was two. So much had happened during that time. Sam and Emily got their first baby boy aiden, I told the Cullen's family I was pregnant and they were so accepting. My dad started to date this really nice woman and most of all Edward and I are so much in love that he asked me to move in with him. My friends think I am moving to fast because I am only 18 but I don't care what they say I am in love with Edward and I am glad I am having Edward's baby.

I was alone in the Cullen's house because they had to go hunting. Well at least I taught I was alone. I was upstairs when I heard someone vomiting in the bathroom at first I was scared because knowing im pregnant I can't transform and I am at a very vulnerable state.

"Hello" I walked to the bathroom and saw jasper empting his stomach. I ran over to him and sat nest to him.

"Jasper are you ok" I asked

He spat in the toilet, flushed it and went over to the sink to rinse his mouth. He was doing that for at least a minute until he turned around and looked at me with his blue eyes.

"Jasper please tell what's wrong and please explain to me how your eyes are blue when it's originally hazel."

He took a deep breath" Jacob if I tell you what's wrong with me you have to promise that you will not tell anyone and that I will do it myself"

I looked into his pleading eyes" I promise with all of my heart"

"Ok then come into my room"

"Ok'" So I followed him into his room and sat down on his bed. While he was pacing around his room.

"Ok ummmmmmm Jasper I would like it better if you just tell me what happened instead of walking in circles because you are really making me dizzy" I said

He stopped pacing and looked at me "Ok you want to know what is wrong with me"

"Yes I do"

"Ok ummmmmmmmmm ill have to tell you now right" He said nervously.

"Jasper" I yelled

"Ok ok ok ok ok ill tell you" he paused

I got annoyed" yes jasper tell me now"

He took a deep breath" Jacob I am pregnant"

I stood up'' what isn't it suppose to be the other way around like Alice carrying th baby"

"Yes I know it was a mistake"

"A mistake with whom"

"Emmett I know it stupid but he is the only one I ever had sex with"

I yelled knowing that I promised him not to" WHAT you know that Emmett is with rose right"

"Yes I know and I fell so stupid"

"Ok ill calm down; just tell me when this happened"

"Ok it was three months ago at that party for Sam and Emily"

"Yeah I remembered"

"well after we went out for some drinks and then when we were on our way home we said we were too drunk so we got an hotel room and it happened and I guessed he didn't have a condom but I am so stupid I should not have done that" he said out of breath.

"Jasper" I sighed

He looked at me "Yes"

"Do you have feelings for Emmett?"

"Ummmmmmmmmm well I don't know well I mean yes, yes I think I do. To tell you the truth I think I even love him and he was ok about the pregnau…..'

I cut him off" wait Emmett knows about the baby"

"Yea… Yeah I told him and he was so happy, and he even told me that he will take care of everything" he said with a tear running down his cheeks.

"How many times did you guys sleep with each other after that night"

"About 20 times"

I looked at him shocked" Seriously"

"Yeah"

"Jasper we need to ta…." Emmett said running into the room he looked at me and stopped what he was about to say"Uh hey Jacob"

"Hi Emmett"

Emmett looked at jasper" I figured from the silence that you told Him"

Jasper nodded yes, and Emmett looked back at me" Jacob I know you and Rose are best friends and I love rose but jasper is carrying my child and I also love him so please don't tell Rose as yet please" He begged

"Tell Rose What" Rosalie asked walking into the room. I stood up

She laughed and looked at each and every one of us I looked at Jasper and I saw Emmett walking in front of Him incase Rose was going to attack Jasper. I saw Jasper nod at me signaling me to tell her I felt bad at that point and tuned back to Rose.

"Ummmmmmmmmm can someone please tell me what's going on because I am getting worried" She said

"Ummmmmmmmmm Rose I don't know how to tell you this but Jasper is pregnant with Emmett's baby"

**Sorry I took so long to finish writing I hope you like it more to come please review and check out my other story. Thanks for the support we need to continue writing m pregs for twilight lol ok thanks bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jasper's POV continued…**

I looked at Rosalie and she did nothing but stare at me and Emmett. Everyone was just standing in silence until Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward came in and looked around.

Esme interrupted the silence by asking "Ummmmmmmmmm Why is it so quiet in here. what is going on I am sensing a bad vibe in here"

"I think it should be Emmett and Jasper to explain to everyone what is going on" Rosalie said and she left the room. Jacob ran after her and left the rest of us in the room.

"Emmett what is going on here" asked Carlisle.

Emmett turned towards me and I nodded my head. He turned back towards the rest of the family and said "Ok before we t…tttell u what is going on I really want to say we are really sorry, we didn't mean to hurt anyone and I hope everyone would forgive us"

"Emmett and Jasper you guys are scaring me" Alice said.

Emmett was about to tell them but I interrupted"I'm Pregnant"

"WHAT" everyone said at the same time

Alice laughed quietly "Jasper what are you saying"

"Alice I am saying that after that party we went to for Sam ummmmmmmmmm me and Emmett kind of had gotten drunk and we had sex in the back of his car and now I am three months pregnant with his child I am sooooooo sorry we didn't mean it. It just had happened and if I can go back and change it I would but please don't be mad at Emmett I was the one who forced myself onto him so please if there is anyone at fault here its me" I said with tears coming down my eyes like a waterfall.

"Jasper you don't have to…." Emmett started

"Yes Emmett I do… I'm Sorry I have to go" I cried running out of the room. I didn't know what happened after that because all I heard was Alice yelling at Emmett and Esme trying to calm here down. I didn't want to be there so I went into my room and closed my door. I jumped on my bed and started to sob until I fell asleep.

6 hours later

I woke up when I heard a knock at my door I sat up on my bed and said"Come in"

To my surprise it was esme and Carlisle. Esme had a tray of food.

"Hello Honey I brought some food for you. You have been locked up in here for awhile and I know you must be starving "she handed me the tray and they both sat down on my bed.

They watched as I ate in silence when I was finished I put the tray on the dresser and sat back on the bed next to Carlisle.

"So I'm guessing that Alice is really mad at me" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course Jasper she is in love with you and to find out that her boyfriend got knocked up by her brother then yes I think she is really mad" said Carlisle.

"I'm so stupid I love Alice but I'm in love with Emmett."

Esme said " Jasper you need to know this is going to hard on Alice and Rose Especially because they are suppose to be you guys mates"

"I know mom but I don't know how I am going to talk back to them they hate me"

"No they still love you but they are just mad that's it"

"Mom dad are you mad at me" I asked

"Well at first yes…. But this is something special we will always love you and Emmett. So don't ever think that we would hate you too." Carlisle said.

I sighed "where is Emmett"

Carlisle said "He was so mad that he had to be out of the house for awhile but he checked on you before he left"

"Ok I Nee…." Before I could finish there was a knock at my door and it was Rose.

"Rosalie" I Whispered.

"Mom and Dad can I please talk to Jasper alone for a second."

Mom and Dad stood up and left the room when they had left Rose came to sit next to me on the bed.

"Rose I am so sorry you don't have to accept my apology but I am begging to please don't be mad at Emmett I know…."

"Jasper"

"Yes"

"I am not mad at you guys anymore I always had a feeling you too belong together but I didn't want to find out this way it would've been better if you guys told us a different way" she giggled.

I laughed yeah" I am so sorry Rose"

"Yeah I know you are I love you jasper"

"I love you too Rose." I hugged her. "Now all I have to do is get Alice to forgive me"

"Yep because she is really mad"

"She has a reason"

"Let's make a deal"

"Yeah" I asked curiously

"Since you got knocked up by my mate and now you have him I want to be this child's Godmother ok"

I Smiled"I promise"

**Sorry for it being so short please read and review I would love some ideas and check out my other story plz and also review that one thank you Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I know this story is supposed to be about Jacob and Edward but I taught I would be fun to write about other couples too. And one more thing I would appreciate if certain people would read my story and not focus on the spelling Because I don't need another grammar teacher ok so if u have nothing nice to say don't say it at all! ****J**** Thank you please enjoy.**

**(Also Emmett and jasper had sex in the back of his car not a hotel so thank you)**

**Emmett's Pov**

It has been a week since everyone has found out about me and jasper's secret. I didn't want to get anyone mad but I am glad for that night when me and jasper had the unprotected sex and I do not regret that night…..

Flashback

_We were celebrating Sam and Emily's 3 year anniversary. Jasper and I were hanging out by the bar just drinking any kind of alcoholic drink on the menu just having fun because the party was a bore. Jasper and I are the closest one and for the longest while I started to have feelings for him. I don't know how or why but it's just something about him I started to fall for. The party was getting annoying so I decided to get out of there._

"_Hey jasper you want to leave this party it really sucks"_

_He smiled" I taught you would never ask"_

_So we headed out of there signaling Edward that we were leaving. While in the car we decided to got to Hooters and get a drink. Usually When I am Hooters with my friends I would stare at the girl's asses but tonight I couldn't get my mind off of Jaspers virgin hole. At that moment I was so drunk I would fuck any thing in sight luckily Jasper didn't drink as much as me. I was just thinking about entering jaspers tight hole with my cock squeezing through making him bleed and having him scream my name. I became Hard instantly until Jasper interrupted my dream…._

"_Hey Emmett Ready to go I am beat" He said with that smile I love._

"_Ummmmmmmmmm yeah but there not going to be home until like three hours"_

"_Even If lets go do something else because this place Is annoying"_

"_Ok Jasper after You"_

_I paid the bill because I had the most drinks and we went back in the car. We didn't think of anything thing to do so we just went to the pier and stayed in the car. I know jasper have feelings for me too so I wanted to test it out._

"_Hey Jasper lets play truth or dare"_

_He stared at me "Ok"_

"_Alright let's start Truth or dare"_

"_Ummmmmmmmmm truth"_

"_Is it true you never kissed a guy before?"_

_Once I asked that question he stared at me and if vampires could blush he would be red right now._

"_Ummmmmmmmmm Emmett why did you ask that question of course not….."_

_Before I let him finish I grabbed his face and planted my lips on his. I pushed my tongue by is lips for entrance and he opened up easily. We stayed like that for maybe five minutes until he pulled away and lay his hand over his mouth shocked._

"_E..mmett I am so sorry I didn't know what got over me"_

"_Before I could say anything he got out of the drivers seat and went to the back I followed him._

"_Jasper you didn't do anything wrong I kissed you and I know you wanted that for the longest I know I have"_

"_Emmett" He whispered_

"_Jasper don't say any thing else just kiss me"_

_He smiled then he kissed me we continued making out and rubbing each other until I laid him on his back and started to undo his pants. He broke the kiss and said "Emmett wait I don't want to do anything that you will regret"_

"_Trust me I wont regret doing this"_

_So we continued to kiss until we were both naked and at that time we weren't thinking about Rose, Alice, or the people we were about to hurt. Before we moved any further I asked "Jasper do u have any lube or any condoms because I forgot mine in my other jacket"_

_He shook his head no._

_I sighed "Jasper I don't want to hurt you because it is going to hurt"_

"_I know Emmett I may be a virgin but I know I still want this so use your spit"_

"_Wait jazz are you sure"_

"_Positive"_

_I smiled at him for being brave because not to sound cocky or what but I am 13 inches long and I am pretty thick and I don't want to hurt him. I put spit on my dick and positioned myself at his hole._

_I looked at him Jasper"Sweetie its going to hurt so if you don't want me to push in anymore tell me ok"_

"_Alright Emmett but I need you now"_

_I Kissed Jasper and started to enter him slowly he cried out in pain "Emmett stop….p t hurts really badly"_

"_Shhhhhh I know" I continued to enter him until I was halfway in and his nails where digging into my back even though I was a vampire I could fell it._

"_Ok Move" He said and I started to move slowly and I smelt blood so I used his blood as lubricant I saw that he was in pain at first but then it stared to ease up. I was fucking him a rhythm that was smooth for about an hour until I had to cum"_

"_Shhiiiiitittttt" and I cummed in him._

_After we were done we cleaned up and started to dress because we had an hour left to go home. On our drive back it was silent._

"_Jasper I am sorry I hurt you so much"_

"_It's ok I liked the pain and the sex was Great"_

"_Well I try" we laughed._

**And that is how this all happened. Please review you know you want to lol hope you enjoyed and please check out my other story thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**4 months later (So Jacob is 7 months pregnant and jasper is 5 months now) plz read and review**

**Edward POV**

Jacob, Jasper, esme, and Rosalie went shopping for both of the baby's nursery. Emmett and Carlisle went house hunting because Jasper and Emmett decided to buy their own house to raise the baby (By the way they are having twins) So that leaves me at home all by myself. I was going to go shopping with the others but I needed to go hunting so I stayed home. I was on my way upstairs to my room to take a shower but the phone rang. I ran to the kitchen to get the phone until I saw the number showing up. It was Billy he was probably calling to threaten me again for getting his only child pregnant at a young age. I swallowed my pride and picked up the phone.

"Hello" I gulped

"Hello Edward this is Billy"

"Um hi Billy uh not to sound rude but Jacob is not here at the moment"

"It's not Jacob I called to talk to its you"

"Me" I mocked

"Yes you Edward I would like to see you here at my house in less than an hour, no excuses just be here on time goodbye see you later Edward" Billy said before allowing me to talk.

I am not going to lie I am actually scared of Billy well who wouldn't. I ran upstairs took a shower and headed to Billy's house.

**Billy's POV**

1 hour's and26 minutes later the doorbell rings I rolled my wheelchair over to the door and opened it.

"Hello Edward" I said.

I could tell he was nervous because he cleared his throat "uh Hi Billy"

"Come in, Come in don't be shy" I teased.

He came in and closed the door behind himself and followed me into the living room and he sat on the chair opposite me.

"So Edward last week you wrote me a letter telling me how much you love my son and that you want to ask for his hand in marriage. I asked looking into his eyes.

"Ummmmmmmmmm yes I did that I did not call you because I didn't know how to ask in person so I taught that it would be much easier to write you a letter and yes I am in love with your son and I would love to marry him"

"don't you think that maybe you are moving a little to fast you two have been seeing each other for a while but the thing about it is that Jake is only 18 and God only knows how old you are and a few months ago I just found out my teenage son is going to be a mommy and im going to be a grandfather, now you want to marry my son"

He looked worried at what I had just said "Ummmmmmmmmm yes that's true but please believe me I am truly in love with Jacob and want to spend the rest of my life with him and I don't want this baby to be born out of wedlock we only have two more months until the baby is born"

"Yes I understand ok let me ask this question" I smiled.

"Ok sure ask away" he said more relaxed.

"Why didn't you use a condom?"

And when I asked that question he froze up "ummmmmmmmmm Mr. Black I uh ummmmmmmmmm we…e we were in the mood and ummmmmmmmmm I never taught of t and I guess it just happened because uh ummmmmmmmmm" he stuttered

I laughed "Edward forget it I was just joking" and after I said that he relaxed again.

He breathed and gave a little chuckle" Yeah I was shocked"

"No but on a serious note I do approve of you asking my son to marry him and I am extremely happy that you came to me about it I really like that and every time I talk to Jacob he says that you are treating him right so I am glad you are with him"

He looked shocked "Thank you Mr. Black and you would not be disappointed."

"I hope not ok"I laughed.

He got up and shook my hand and said "I am glad we had this talk"

I shook his hand" Goodbye Edward see you at the wedding"

He smiled "Goodbye Mr. Black" and he left.

**Emmett's POV**

Carlisle and I were at a house with my realtor looking for a house for me and jasper to call our home and to raise our kids and this one was perfect. It had five bedrooms four and a half bathrooms, a basement, attic, a kitchen, toy room, pool, dining room, and a living room it was perfect and I know jasper would like it to.

"Ok Mr. Cullen I just called and they said you will be able to move in by Saturday ok: said the realtor.

I shook his hand and said "Yes thank you so much you were a great help"

"Your welcome well I'll be on my way then" and he left.

"Well dad what do you think" I asked Carlisle.

"I think it's a great place to raise my grandchildren" he laughed

"Well thank you"

He sighed.

"Carlisle what's wrong"

"You guys are just growing up fast You and Jasper are moving out having twins Alice moved away where no one know Edward and Jacob are having an baby and Rose is the only one I have left" He smiled sadly.

"Look Carlisle don't worry we are only 30 minutes away ok I promise we will always visit I promise ok".

"Promise"

"Yes with all of my heart" I said

"Ok good now lets go start packing for you big move in four days" he pated me on my back and we went home.

**Hope you like it you know the routine read and review thank you ****J**** plz check out my other story and review next chapter will be two days before the wedding hope im not moving to fast thank you bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**One Day before the Wedding**

**Edwards POV**

It was a day before the weeding and Jacob was 8 months and one week pregnant. He had one more week until he gives birth to our child. Carlisle already has everything set up for delivery. I'm in my room trying on my tux when Emmett entered.

"Hey little bro, what you up too" He asked.

"Just seeing how well this tux fits me" I replied.

"Nervous"

I turned to look at him and said "No why I would be nervous im fine why would you ask that question"

"Two things one your pants is on the wrong side, second this is the fifth time today I seen you try your suit on what's wrong Edward" He asked.

I sighed then sat on the bed and he sat next to me "Do you think im rushing into this whole marriage thing"

"No why would you think that you are madly in love with Jacob and I know for a fact that he is in love with you too. If he didn't love you don't you think he would've said no when you asked to marry him. Because I know Jacob to be the one to tell you something straight to your face"

"That's True im just very nervous that's why and Alice didn't let me see him for a whole three days"

"Well that's Alice you have o get used to her she thinks it's traditional if the bride don't see the groom for four days before the wedding"

"Well I have to admit that she did a great job with planning the Baby shower, bachelor party, and wedding, I am glad she's over that thing with you and Jasper"

"I still think she's mad at us and I guarantee when I ask jasper to marry me she'll probably give us a funeral than a wedding" we both laughed.

"Speaking of Jasper where is he" I asked.

"He's downstairs with rose and mom, were about to go to a baby class together "

"Ok well good luck" I said while Emmett got up and headed for the door.

He turned around"Hey Edward don't worry nothing is going to go wrong I promise"

**Jacob's POV**

Today is it. The day when I finally get to marry the man of my dreams. The day when we start our life together. Wow could you imagine a 19 year old getting married to a really old vampire.

I started to dress in my maternity tux when my dad and Leah came in the room.

"Hello son today is your big day" said Billy.

I took a deep breath" Yes it is and I am glad the whole pack could make it including Sam"

Leah said" well Sam only came here for you not Edward remember Sam loves you and he is like your big brother so if you need anything you know you can always count on him:

"Yes I know and I appreciate…"

Before I could finish Alice barged in saying" Ok people the wedding is going to start in no more than ten minutes and Jacob you need to start Heading out now come on people move it"

We all laughed I gave Dad and Leah a kiss then they went to take their seats. When they left Rosalie came in she is my maid of honor and I asked her to walk me down the aisle.

"Hey Jackey poo are you ready to be married" She whispered.

"Yes but im still a little nervous"

"Well don't be you will do fine"

Before I said something I felt a pain in my side, and I held my stomach. "Jake are you alright"

I sighed "Yes im fine this has been happening all mourning but it's probably the baby kicking don't worry"

"Are you sure because I can go get Carlisle" she said worried

"No Rose I am fine promise now lets go we have to start walking down the aisle"

She gave me one last kiss on the cheek and said" Let's go and get you wed"

**Edward's POV**

I was standing at the threshold with Emmett Besides me. The wedding was begging and Jacob and Rose were coming down the Aisle. Even though he has a huge stomach in front of him he still looked beautiful and I am falling in love all over again. Everyone was there my whole family, the pack, Bella and her parents and her new boyfriend Mike, Sam, Emily, Leah, and I was happy because this was Jakes dream wedding and what makes Jake happy makes me happy. Every second Jake and Rose got closer I become more nervous until I have is hands in mine looking into his beautiful eyes. I wasn't paying attention to the pastor until he told me that it was me who had to start off the vows I cleared my throat and began.

"Today, I want you to know how lucky I feel for having found the one perfect person for me, the one who suits me so comfortably and who gives me joy and boundless hope and anticipation for the future. Every day we're together, you do nothing but make me happy. The day we met was the day I became truly alive again, and today our wedding day I declare my love and devotion for you before the entire world. I make a vow to stand by your side through the best and worst of times, and to give you the best of what I have from now until the end of our days." Said Edward.

I saw a tear run down Jacobs eyes then he said his Vows" I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to accept you the way you are. I fell in love with you for the qualities, abilities, and outlook on life that you have, and won't try to reshape you in a different image. I promise to respect you as a person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my personal world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how ... completely and forever."

After we both said our vows we could hear people in the background crying and I knew one of them was Alice.

"Edward Cullen do you take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedding Husband"

I replied" I Do"

"Jacob Black do you take Edward Cullen to be Your Lawfully wedding Husband"

I was waiting for that yes when I saw Jacob Clutch his Stomach" No"

At that point everyone gasped I looked at Jacob "No what do you mean no"

I started to panic "I mean yes I Do I said no because my water Just broke"

I looked down and saw a puddle of Water under Jacob and after that I fainted.

**Jacob's POV**

"Jacob puusshhhhhh" yelled Dr. Cullen.

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" I pushed with all my might squeezed Edwards hand and he screamed with me. After that push I Heard a baby crying and fell to sleep.

2 hours later

I awoke to hearing voices I sat up and saw Edward holding our baby girl in his arms with my dad, rose, Alice, esme, Leah, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Hey guys can I see my baby" everyone turned around and looked at me. Everyone left but Edward and he came over to me with the bundle of jo in his hands.

"Hey honey how you feeling" He handed the baby to me.

"Im fine she is so beautiful" I smiled

"Yep" Edward sat on the bed next to me and out his arm around me we just stared at the baby play with my thumb. I looked up at Edward.

"I love you Edward" I said.

"and I love you too Jacob Cullen"

I smiled at the name" What should we name our Baby"

"How about Silvia Anne Renesseme Cullen"

"That's a great name" I pecked him on the cheek and let a tear run down my eyes"

**Yaaaaaahhhhhhh! Well that the end of this story the next story continuing will be focused on Emmett's and Jaspers life after the wedding hope you enjoyed it Read and review you know you want to and I need help with a next story I should write plz leave comments thank you guys so much.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so this is the beginning of the new story called "my love for" you and it will be focusing on jasper and Emmett a year after the babies was born. Yes I am finally going to start writing. I want to say thank you to all my reader love u guys for the feedbacks and hope you enjoy the next story. **

**It will be in Jasper and Emmett rated t and it will be a romance look for it after 10 tonight thank u!**

**With love yours truly Stunnaz4lyfe **


End file.
